harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia Dursley
- Petunia's death is first mentioned on the night before the start of Albus's fourth year |blood=Muggle |marital=Married |alias=Tuney (by Lily Evans) |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Blonde |eyes= |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Mr Evans (father) † *Mrs Evans (mother) † *Lily Potter (sister) † *Vernon Dursley (husband) *Marjorie Dursley (sister-in-law) *Mrs Dursley (mother-in-law) *James Potter I (brother-in-law) † *Dudley Dursley (son) *Harry Potter (nephew) *Mrs Dursley (daughter-in-law) *Grandchildren *Ginevra Potter (niece-in-law) |hidea= |job=*Office worker at Grunnings *Homemaker |loyalty=*Evans family *Dursley family |nationality=English }} Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (c. 1960 – c. 2020) was an English Muggle woman, the elder daughter of Mr. and Mrs Evans and the sister of the Muggle-born witch Lily Potter. During her childhood, she broke off contact with her sister and refused to have any contact with the wizarding world. She married a Muggle, Vernon Dursley and they had a son, Dudley. However, when Lily was murdered by Voldemort, Petunia became guardian of her nephew, Harry Potter, who was only an infant then. She neglected and treated him cruelly for the most part, and confined him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs (although she allowed him a room of his own after receiving his acceptance letters to Hogwarts in order to attempt to trick Hogwarts into not sending letters). In 1991, when Rubeus Hagrid came and said that Harry would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she became very angry at the fact her nephew had discovered his true magical heritage. She and her family left their home in 1997 in order to be protected from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the Second Wizarding War her son married and she had two grandchildren. She died sometime before 2020. Biography Early life Petunia was the eldest child of Muggles Mr and Mrs Evans and had a sister, Lily. However, Lily had many unusual abilities, such as making a flower's petals move without touching them, which her sister viewed with a mixture of envy and disapproval. One reason could have been because of the fact her parents praised Lily for her magical abilities and Petunia might have been jealous. Severus Snape was a boy who also lived in the town of Cokeworth who possessed similar abilities and the two (Petunia and Snape) treated each other disdainfully. Snape, later on, also had a crush on Lily. Lily, however, was intrigued by Snape and soon became good friends with him. When she received a letter from Hogwarts confirming that she was a witch, Petunia wrote to Albus Dumbledore asking if she could also study there too. Dumbledore responded saying that Petunia may not study at Hogwarts, and even though he responded kindly, Petunia felt hurt and left out, which also in part could have been because her parents were so proud of Lily's talents. From that point on, Petunia wanted nothing to do with magic or the wizarding world and frequently called Lily a "freak". Marriage and estrangement from Lily At some point in the 1970s, Petunia left her home in Cokeworth to pursue a typing course in London. This led to her getting a clerical job, where she met Vernon Dursley, a junior executive whose complete ordinariness she found appealing. Vernon also took a fancy to Petunia and the two went on a number of dates, which mainly involved Vernon discussing himself and his narrow views of the world. Vernon proposed to Petunia in his mother's sitting room in late 1977. Petunia gladly accepted, but secretly worried what Vernon would think when he met Lily, who was then in her seventh year at Hogwarts. She eventually told Vernon about Lily being a witch on a date in his car that was parked overlooking a chip shop from which they had purchased battered sausage, and while he was shocked, he assured her he would not hold it against her. The couple's first meeting with Lily and her boyfriend, James Potter, went poorly. Vernon tried to impress James with the car he drove and when James responded by describing his racing broom, Vernon assumed he must be living on unemployment benefits. James told Vernon about his parents' fortune in Galleons, but since Vernon could not tell whether he was being had on or not, he became angry. The evening ended with Vernon and Petunia storming out of the restaurant and Lily bursting into tears. portrait]] Petunia and Vernon were married and settled at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey by the end of 1977.In a deleted scene on disc two of the Blu-ray edition of , Petunia tells Harry, "I have lived in this house for twenty years", indicating she settled at 4 Privet Drive in 1977, since the scene is set in 1997. Since the Pottermore backstory for Petunia mentions Lily was still in her final year at Hogwarts during Vernon and Petunia's engagement and Lily's final year was 1977-1978, the engagement must have thus occurred on or after 1 September, 1977 and the wedding and moving in together by 31 December, 1977. Fearing that she would be overshadowed, Petunia refused to have Lily as a bridesmaid, which upset Lily. At the reception, Vernon would not talk to James, but insultingly described him as "some magician" within his earshot. Petunia had little contact with her sister thereafter. She and Vernon chose not to attend James and Lily's wedding and the last piece of mail Lily sent her was an announcement of her son Harry's birth on 31 July, 1980, which she took one look at and promptly threw away. However, Lily mentioned having been sent a vase for Christmas by Petunia in a letter to Sirius Black dated around 31 July, 1981. Petunia and Vernon's only child, a son named Dudley, was born on 23 June, 1980. The couple took pride in being a "normal" family, unlike Lily's. Giving a home to her nephew is left on the Dursleys' doorstep]] Everything changed on the morning of 2 November, 1981, when Petunia opened her door to find a baby abandoned on her doorstep. The child turned out to be her sister's son, Harry Potter. A letter had been left by Albus Dumbledore, explaining the circumstances of Harry's arrival, including the death of both her sister, Lily and her brother-in-law, James. As she was the only member of the family that had her sister's blood running through her, this ensured the protection of Harry and his family from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She reluctantly agreed to take her orphaned nephew into her home and family, taking the responsibility to not tell Harry or anyone else about the fact that Harry was a wizard. Petunia, however, did not treat Harry as a welcome addition to her family. The boy‘s mere existence gave Petunia a constant reminder of her sister and the world she herself had been excluded from. She treated Harry like poorly, even keeping him in the Cupboard Under the Stairs as a bedroom for much of his childhood. She made a point of showering Dudley with gifts while completely ignoring Harry, although they were both around the same age. She forced him to do all of the chores around the house, while Dudley was free to do anything he pleased. Petunia also told Harry that his parents had died in a car crash and that the scar on his forehead came from that same accident. She did not let Harry ask any questions about his family, nor generally any questions at all for that matter. Contact with the Wizarding world Hogwarts letters and magical mishaps When Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived in 1991, she supported her husband's decision to keep the truth from Harry. They constantly tried to burn or rip up the letters, but they found that nothing was helping to stop the letters coming to Harry, so Petunia and the rest of the family moved to different places in an effort to outrun this wizarding post, until finally they were tracked down by Rubeus Hagrid. When Hagrid forced the issue of Harry's origin, Petunia lost control and let loose all of the resentment she had held in about Lily's life. She also became horrified when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail after Vernon insulted Albus Dumbledore. Harry decided to enrol in Hogwarts to leave his miserable life and the Dursley's abuse, and left with him to visit Diagon Alley. Just before Harry was to leave Privet Drive to the Hogwarts Express, she and Vernon had Dudley taken to a private hospital in London to have Dudley's transfigured tail removed, and agreed to take Harry to King's Cross Station simply because it was already part of their journey. When they believed Harry would be unable to travel due to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters not logically existing, they left Harry at the station spitefully laughing among themselves, believing he would be left stranded. However, Harry managed to successfully find the platform by conveniently meeting the Weasleys, a wizarding family who showed him to reach the concealed platform, allowing him to go to Hogwarts. Over the next several years, Petunia still grudgingly permitted Harry to remain in her home over the summers, recharging the blood protections that kept him and her family safe from Voldemort throughout the rest of the year. However, almost everything seemed to go wrong every time she and her husband had guests over when Harry was present. In 1992, Vernon invited Mr and Mrs Mason over for dinner to try and secure a highly lucrative deal with Mr Mason about a stock of drills, which would hopefully massively boost the family's wealth and allow them to purchase a holiday home abroad. She and Vernon completely forgot it also happened to be Harry's Birthday that day. During the day, she prepared a pudding for the Masons and spent most of the day cleaning the house. When Dudley claimed Harry tried to cast a spell on him that day, she punished Harry by giving him more housework. She and Vernon forced Harry to stay in his room and pretended he did not exist. Due to the unexpected appearance of Dobby, the deal was completely ruined following Dobby's destruction of her prized pudding and the arrival of a Ministry Owl terrifying the ornithophobic Mrs Mason, causing the couple to leave their house in horror and disgust. ]] The British Ministry of Magic threatened to expel Harry, thinking he had done the magic himself. The Dursleys were also informed that Harry was forbidden to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Vernon then decided to have Harry locked in his bedroom, and she gave Harry cans of cold soup to eat through a cat flap in his bedroom door. Upon Harry's rescue from Privet Drive from Fred, George and Ron Weasley using their father's Flying Ford Anglia, she, Vernon and Dudley tried to physically pull Harry back into his room from his window to stop him, but they all were left dangling out of the window when the Weasley's drove off and took Harry with them. Then in 1993, her sister-in-law Marge visited. When Marge cruelly insulted Harry's parents, Harry accidentally lost control of his magic, which caused him to blow her up like a balloon. Vernon insisted Harry return her to how she was, but was refused when Harry informed him that she deserved what she got for her nastiness. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad later fixed her and modified her memory , ensuring that she remembered nothing of her negative experience with magic. In 1994, Petunia, along with her husband, decided to put Dudley on diet, following his dismal school report from Smeltings, which specifically stated he was too overweight to fit into their uniform. She and Vernon were also shocked with Dudley's very poor academic performance, along with complaints of bullying other students. When it was not going so well, she was forced to cut his food down to less than half of what he would usually eat. In order to boost Dudley's self-esteem, she also heavily restricted the diets of the whole household to strictly healthy meals and banned all unhealthy foods; she was also unaware that Harry was secretly eating wizarding sweets in his bedroom gifted to him by his friends. When Molly Weasley sent an invitation to the family inviting Harry to attend the Quidditch World Cup, Vernon angrily asked his nephew about the very strange letter. After Harry explained, he yelled at him, but eventually said that his nephew could go. Petunia and Vernon were both very displeased with the fact that wizards would be soon visiting their home, and claimed she would show them no hospitality when they should arrive. When the Weasleys came to pick up Harry by the Floo Network, she became frightened and did not know how to react when in the presence of wizards, especially after when they accidentally destroyed her living room by blowing up their electric fireplace when attempting to travel with floo powder. When the Weasleys were leaving, her son ate a Ton-Tongue Toffee deliberately left on the floor by Fred and George Weasley, causing his tongue to swell wildly; Petunia became hysterical at the sight of her son in such pain, resulting in Arthur Weasley fixing Dudley's tongue and repairing their living room. Dudley's Dementor attack s]] In the summer before Harry's fifth year, Dudley and Harry were attacked by Dementors and were only saved by Harry performing underage magic. She unintentionally revealed some knowledge of the wizarding world by telling Vernon what Dementors were. When asked how she knew, she said that she heard "that awful boy" and Lily talking about them (although Harry assumed at the time that she was referring to his father, due to his ignorance of Snape's childhood friendship with his mother). When Vernon ordered Harry out of the house, she reluctantly stepped in after a howler (later revealed to have been from Dumbledore) arrived telling Petunia to "remember my last." Petunia cloaked her decision to allow Harry to stay in characteristic motives — that she knew it would appear strange to the neighbours if Harry suddenly vanished. Whether this was the true reason for allowing her nephew to remain there or perhaps a glimmer of family loyalty was left unsaid. Hiding from Death Eaters In the summer of 1997, the blood protections were due to expire. Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were placed under the protection of Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, both members of the Order of the Phoenix. ]] Just before the group left Privet Drive, Petunia watched her son offer the first words of acceptance Harry had ever heard from a Dursley and she burst into tears on Dudley. Petunia walked towards the door to leave, looked back at Harry and opened her mouth to speak, but shortly after she pursed them back up and walked out. Petunia had wanted to wish Harry luck with his quest, but suppressed it and left Privet Drive with her family. They went into hiding from Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, who probably would have tried to torture them into giving away Harry's whereabouts, and would have most likely killed them regardless. Later life In later life, her only son Dudley married and had at least two children, making her a grandmother and mother-in-law to Dudley's wife. Harry has said to have been on "Christmas card" terms with Dudley and his family and went to visit them occasionally, which his children hated.J. K. Rowling Talks Marriage, Writing and More at Open Book Tour Stop in New York City At some point before 2020, Petunia passed away for unknown reasons. It was revealed that she kept the blanket that Harry was brought to her in when he was a baby, which was given back to him after her death. Physical appearance Petunia was a thin, blonde-haired woman with "nearly twice the usual amount of neck." Several times she is called "horse-faced" or "horsy," words which are used to describe someone with a long face, lantern jaw, and large teeth.https://www.dictionary.com/browse/horse-faced Fittingly, she is also said to have "horse-like teeth." She has "large, pale" eyes, but the exact colour is not mentioned. It is unlikely that she shared her sister's bright green eyes since they are very notable and the oft-made comparison between Lily and Harry's eyes is never made between Petunia and her sister or Harry. It is possible that, like her son, she has blue eyes. Personality and traits Petunia was a nosy, hostile and repressed woman who, like her husband, was fanatically obsessed with "appearing normal". Petunia hated and was very much afraid of magic, and, indeed, anything out of the ordinary. She blindly doted on her son Dudley, but shunned Harry throughout his entire childhood because of his "peculiarities". In her spare time, Petunia often spied on her neighbours, and enjoyed gossiping about their often sordid secrets to her husband, and possibly her friends. Much like the rest of the Dursley family, she was a spiteful bully, who was envious of those who possessed greater talent or ability than herself, particularly against her sister Lily and her nephew Harry. She cruelly mistreated and neglected Harry throughout most of his childhood, often calling him a "freak" and never showed any compassion towards him, whilst constantly spoiling and praising her son Dudley. Petunia was shown to be unpleasant and contemptuous even as a child, as she frequently insulted her sister as a "freak" due to her magical abilities and her sneering towards a young Severus Snape due to his shabby clothes and lower-class background. Petunia was very house proud and was obsessed with keeping it clean, as she constantly kept her house clean and tidy, even to the point of cleaning the kitchen worktop surfaces before bed. She also hated animals: for example, she was disgusted at the sight of Marge's dog Ripper slobbering over her clean kitchen floor. She also appeared to strongly dislike owls, as she became terrified when a large number of owls come to deliver Harry his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Petunia probably was not particularly intelligent or talented, as she took on a rather uninteresting and grunt type setting course at Grunnings after leaving school, where she first met her husband Vernon. She was also unable to realise her son Dudley's complete lack of positive qualities, and believed him to be a gifted and clever boy (whilst ironically shunning Harry), despite the fact he received abysmal school results. She was also very gullible and deluded to believe Dudley went to a different friend's house for dinner each night as a teenager, when in reality he and his gang were causing trouble in the neighbourhood and bullying younger children. Of course, her doting love for Dudley may have caused her to be in outright denial of his antisocial behaviours, although on one occasion, she did threaten to cut his pocket money should he not stick to his diet, showing she was somewhat capable of disciplining her son should she wanted to. At the heart of Petunia's character was her secret regret at having not been born a witch like her sister. As a child, Petunia was both frightened of and envious of her sister's astonishing abilities. She also heavily felt that her parent's favoured Lily over her, resulting in feelings of being ignored and unappreciated by them. When Lily was accepted into Hogwarts, Petunia wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore begging him to take her as well. He rejected her kindly, but when Lily discovered the exchange, Petunia only said that she "didn't want to go to that 'freak' school anyway", when in reality she was very upset at realising she had no magical abilities herself. In addition, Petunia was understandably devastated upon learning of her sister's death, and had deep feelings of sadness insider her for never reconciling with her before she died. Petunia frequently referred to witches and wizards as "freaks". However, never did she forget that Harry was her sister's son. She begrudgingly gave him room and board for sixteen years because she knew that her home was the only place that he could be safe from the hands of Voldemort. Although she did feel some compassion and love for her nephew deep down, she was too repressed inside to ever express such emotions and was unable to say anything to him before they all departed from 4 Privet drive in 1997, showing she was never able to let go of her resentment. Due to having grown up with wizards, Petunia had a somewhat greater familiarity with magic than Vernon. For example, she surprised her family by revealing that she had known about Azkaban from overhearing discussions between her sister and "that awful boy". However, her knowledge was very limited, since Petunia was unfamiliar with many magical subjects such as Quidditch and Transfiguration. Another example of her crude and ignorant comprehension of the wizarding world was her belief that her deplorable mistreatment of her nephew could suppress any "abnormality" in his system, while in fact magic is innate and inherited. Relationships Family Evans family , her younger sister]] Petunia may have had a good relationship with her parents. However, they favoured Lily because of her special talents and Petunia felt left out (this may have contributed even more to her intense dislike of magic). It is known that they had died by the time Petunia had a son. Lily Evans was Petunia's only sibling. When Lily's magical abilities began to manifest themselves, Petunia was torn between curiosity and disapproval. Their relationship became even more strained when Lily became friends with Severus Snape, the very peculiar boy next door. When Lily was admitted to Hogwarts, Petunia secretly wrote to Professor Dumbledore begging him to let her attend as well. After being kindly rejected by him, Petunia began calling wizards and witches "weirdos" and denied the existence of her sister as much as possible. She would not admit it, but deep inside her, Petunia still cared for Lily, sending her sister a vase (however horrible in Lily's opinion) one Christmas and was in all probability devastated when her sister was murdered. As James didn't have a family, it was Petunia who arranged the funeral for her sister and brother-in-law and had them buried in Godric's Hollow, and also took in their son, Harry Potter, for his protection. In truth, Petunia may have wanted to make amends with her only sister, but to her everlasting regret meant she never got the chance. Her taking in of Harry was likely out of her regret for not having made up with her sister and did so to honour her sacrifice. After being given Harry, Petunia kept Lily's blanket, in which he was wrapped, for the rest of her life as (aside from Harry) it was all of her sister she had left. Vernon Dursley , her husband]] Petunia met Vernon Dursley at work and married him sometime later. She identified with his narrow-minded views and was proud of his position at work. She and Vernon ignored Harry as much as possible and excluded him from most of the family activities. They were extremely vain, materialistic, and preoccupied with status. They gave Dudley everything he wanted, allowing him to rule the house. Conversely, they kept strict control over Harry; he performed the chores, cooked the meals (or at least breakfast), and spent time otherwise locked in the cupboard under the stairs. After Harry re-entered the wizarding world, Petunia and Vernon's control over him diminished. It is unknown if Vernon knew that his wife wanted to attend Hogwarts herself in the past, about her previously close relationship with Lily, or her childhood with the wizard Severus Snape. Given the fact that Petunia had always wanted to appear 'normal', it is likely that she did not tell him. Dudley Dursley , her son and only child]] Dudley was Petunia's first and only child. To say that Dudley was pampered and spoiled is an understatement. Petunia and her husband catered to Dudley's every whim and lavished affection on him while completely disregarding Harry. They praised Dudley excessively, despite the fact that he rarely worked hard or achieved anything noteworthy (except perhaps his considerable boxing abilities, but even that was essentially an extension of his aggressive, bullying nature). Petunia never acknowledged when her son was in the wrong and overlooked his many flaws. As a result of her indulging Dudley's gluttony, he grew up extremely obese. However, Petunia, was in complete denial about her son's size and said that it was just "baby fat". Petunia was a poor parent because she cared more about indulging her son than teaching him how to be a good person and as a consequence, he grew up to be lazy, selfish and with no moral values. This fact came back to haunt Dudley when he encountered the dementors. Harry Potter , her nephew]] Petunia never showed any love and affection at all towards Harry because he reminded her of Lily and the wizarding world. She treated him as a waste of space, often abusing him, giving him the cupboard under the stairs at first and making him do all the chores. She, along with Vernon, ignored most of Harry's birthdays. She didn't accept Harry as a second son and never gave him the love and affection he needed and craved from her. She kept him entirely ignorant of the wizarding world and tried to make her family look as normal as possible, as part of her attempts to hide Harry from other people. When Harry left to search for Horcruxes in 1997, Petunia was almost able to bring herself to wish him luck and admit that her poor treatment of him was born out of jealousy, but backed out at the last moment and left without saying a word.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, 30 July, 2007 During the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was privy to many repressed memories of Severus Snape, after the latter's death at the fangs of Nagini, regarding his (Snape's) origins and loyalties. Many of the first memories that Harry had gazed upon depicted his future Aunt Petunia and unwittingly explained to him the reasons for her hatred of him and magic overall, such as: her falling out with his mother as children, Petunia's jealousy of Lily's magical abilities and her childhood enmity with Snape. However, Harry was more concerned about discovering Snape's loyalties and origins than he was about decrypting Petunia's hatred for him. Petunia would later become an aunt-in-law to Harry's wife Ginevra Weasley and a great-aunt to Harry and Ginny's three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Although Harry's relationship with Dudley had mended to the point that they remained on "Christmas card terms" and visited occasionally, it is unknown if Petunia herself ever had contact with Harry again. In spite of everything, Harry cared for her enough to push them to go into hiding for their protection. Although it is not known if Petunia contacted Harry again after the war, it is highly possible that Petunia reconciled with her nephew and was on Christmas cards terms with him too. Given how Harry learned of what caused the rift between his mother and her sister, Harry gained a new understanding of his aunt. After her death, Dudley gave Harry his blanket which had been kept in the possession of Petunia since his arrival at Privet Drive. Severus Snape , her childhood neighbour]] Petunia first met Severus Snape during their childhood. She was the sister of Lily Evans, but Petunia was a Muggle, unlike her sister. Snape and Petunia strongly disliked each other, from the first moment they met. Petunia, who was contemptuous of anything out of the ordinary, viewed him with disdain because of his poor economic status and because he was such an oddball. Snape, on the other hand, regarded her balefully because she was a Muggle and also because she made disparaging comments about his clothes. Possibly as a result of this childhood animosity, the subject of Snape, as with anything magic-related, was never mentioned under the Dursley's roof until Dudley Dursley got attacked by dementors and he was indirectly mentioned by Petunia as "that awful boy" ''when talking about Dementors. In an ironic twist, Snape and Petunia's negative encounters helped shape their respective adult personalities. Snape's interactions with Petunia likely help reinforced his already growing disdain for the Muggle world, which caused him to dabble in Pure-blood supremacy and the Dark Arts during his teenage years and early adulthood. Likewise, Petunia's encounters with Snape likely hardened her heart towards anything and anyone related to the wizarding world. In a cruel sense of irony, Snape's interests in the Dark Arts indirectly caused the death of Petunia's sister Lily. Albus Dumbledore ]] It can be assumed that Aunt Petunia would not have gotten on well with Albus Dumbledore due to his "unDursleyness" and due the fact that he was as unusual as it is possible to be. It was also he who alerted Petunia to the death of her sister and abandoned Harry Potter on her doorstep shortly after, ignoring her feelings on the matter. After Vernon Dursley tried to throw Harry out after the attack on Dudley Dursley, Dumbledore sent Petunia an exploding, screaming letter (howler). Not even a year later Dumbledore arrived at 4 Privet Drive uninvited telling them that they had to let Harry stay until his 17th birthday for their protection, giving them drinks that constantly hit them in the head. It is unknown to how Petunia reacted to his death or if Harry, Arthur Weasley or Kingsley Shacklebolt told her about his murder. Despite the kindness shown by Dumbledore to Petunia in his letter denying her a place at Hogwarts, she likely felt a sense of bitterness towards him for a number of years. Etymology Petunia is the name of a flower. Her younger sister, Lily, also bears the name of a flower. This could have been done accidentally or by means of demonstrating Petunia's and Lily's sisterhood. A petunia is also a flower that is a symbol of resentment and anger. Petunia was a name J.K. Rowling used for unpleasant female characters in games in her youth, and believes the name may have subconsciously came from , a series of public information films she would have seen in her youth. - New from J.K. Rowling: Vernon & Petunia Dursley Petunia flowers themselves are used to represent resentment, along with anger. The alternative meaning is wanting the comfort of another personhttp://en.vancouverflorist.com/flower-meaning/petunia.aspx, which is lightly implied when she asks to attend Hogwarts with her sister. It should also be noted that the flower is known for not smelling particularly goodhttp://davesgarden.com/guides/pf/go/188220/#b. Petunia's maiden name was Evans. Evans is a Welsh or English surname derived from the given name Evan.Behind the Name: Evans As a Welsh name, Evan means "young warrior". It can also be considered a form of the name John, meaning "God is gracious".Behind the Name: Evan Petunia's married surname is Dursley. Dursley is a town in Gloucestershire, England. J. K. Rowling has commented that she visited the place as a child and hated it, which likely affected her choice of surname for the awful family, remarking "I don't imagine I'm very popular in Dursley".Wikipedia:Dursley2001 BBC Online Chat The town is known for its Victorian history in coal mining. Rowling chose the name because it sounded "dull and forbidding". Behind the scenes *The role of Petunia is played by Fiona Shaw in the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix, as well as Deathly Hallows: Part 1. **Ariella Paradise portrays the young Petunia Evans in . *Her appearance in the films is somewhat different than the books, where she is described as being "blonde and horse-toothed." In the films, however, she has dark brown hair and normal teeth. *In a deleted scene in , Petunia is seen looking very solemn, standing in the middle of the empty living room at Privet Drive. Harry walks down the stairs and stops when he sees her. She says that she has lived in this house for twenty years, and now she's expected to leave in one night. Harry explains how they will torture her, and stop at nothing. Petunia replies that she knows what they are capable of, that night at Godric's Hollow, Harry didn't just lose a mother, Petunia lost a sister. After which, she hurries out the door. This is very likely what Petunia was going to say in the book, but chose not to. *Petunia was the first female character to be introduced in the series, though in the films it is Minerva McGonagall. *Since Petunia's sister, Lily, was a Muggle-born witch, both girls must have a wizarding ancestry, however distantly. This means that Petunia was still related to wizards, even if she pretended she did not have a sister. *Rowling has said that Petunia's name may have come from a character in a public information film that she saw when she was a child. *As a child, Petunia went with Lily to Platform 9 ¾ when Lily left for Hogwarts. However, in , when Harry asks her and Vernon about Platform 9 ¾, she apparently has no idea where it is or how to find it. Either she forgot where it was, or more likely she pretended not to know anything about it to antagonise Harry. *Coincidentally, there is a character from ''Marvel Comics ''by the name of "Aunt Petunia", and she is the aunt of the Fantastic Four member The Thing. Unlike Petunia Dursley however, this character does not appear to be abusive or disdainful of her nephew, as the Thing often proudly describes himself as "Aunt Petunia's favourite nephew". Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt:Petúnia Dursley de:Petunia Dursley de2:Petunia Dursley es:Petunia Dursley fr:Pétunia Dursley ja:ペチュニア・ダーズリー nl:Petunia Duffeling ru:Петуния Дурсль no:Petunia Dumling uk:Петунія Дурслі pl:Petunia Dursley Category:Bullies Category:Deceased individuals Petunia Category:English individuals Petunia Category:Females Category:Married individuals Category:Muggles Category:Parents